The Divergent Heart
by Jaimeebiggs0
Summary: Eric is training the new transfer initiates with Tris Tris is a leader the year & Max wants Eric to show her the ropes Will Tris thaw Eric's cold heart or Will Eric freeze her warm heart No-War & No Four-Tris - Set a year after tris' initiation
1. Entering dauntless

Tris Pov-

I wake up to the alarm clock and groan I'm training the transfer initiates this year as a new leader they want to see how I do with everything since I got first in my initiation last year they already think I'm going to be great. I have to get ready and head to the roof now to meet up with my partner this year max said I knew him so hopefully it won't be completely awkward for me ... I finally get up and put on a blood red bandeau with a black lacy crop top and a pair of black acid wash cheeky shorts with with some black stiletto booties that Christina laid out for me to wear since I'm single she says that "I need too look my best EVERYWHERE" I still thinks shes a little crazy but I don't want to get another long lecture about fashion so I curl the ends of my hair a bit and then put on my makeup I make my blue eyes stand out a bit more with black smoky eyeshadow and black eyeliner then put on a dark red lipstick and pop my lips together a couple times . I find my keys and lock up then head to the roof ... As I climb up I hear max and another guy talking but I can't quite place his voice but their talking about me, the guy is obviously against me training with him as I get closer i recognize it's Eric.

Max and Eric's Pov

Max- Six(tris' nickname) Is on her way to meet us right now

Eric- WHAT?! I thought you said I knew her I don't hang out with stiffs!

Max- well she's a new leader you'll have to treat her with respect, she came first in initiation she's perfect for a leader! You'll have to start showing her the ropes so she can eventually be on her own. I'm trusting you with all of this so DO NOT LET ME DOWN! Understood?

Tris mumbling- Go Max!

Tris Pov -

Tris/Max/Eric

Tris- Max, How are you ?

Max- Great Eric is gonna be helping you with the initiates this year is that okay?

Tris - (Sigh) Yeah sure fine whatever...

Eric- Stiff I'm just as unhappy as you are about this so let's just make the best of it okay Max is counting on us

Tris- Shut it Nose, I won't let max down, but I won't be counting on you !

Max - Shut it guys I will not tolerate any of this in front of the initiates if you can't act like leaders I will rethink your positions GOT IT?!

Eric/Tris - ( look down ashamed)

Yes sir.

Max- Great! The trains coming get ready !

All dauntless born start jumping up and walking towards us I don't see that many transfers yet but I count about 9 dauntless born and only 7 transfers 2 erudite 4 candor and 1 amity

Eric- wow a tree hugger ?

Max- I'm one of the leaders of dauntless this is Eric another leader and Six our newest leader

Candor- Six like the number? haha

Six- Got a problem candor?

Candor- Yeah we're 1-5 taken

Tris/Six- (Gets in his face and glares)

If I wanted to deal with candor smart mouth I would have joined their faction heres a tip: shut up and listen to your leaders before I throw you off that ledge understood?

Candor- (pales) yes ma'am

Max- right well while some of you are here right now most of you probably won't make it through our initiation so it's nice meeting you while you last

(Smirks & Jumps off the ledge)

Tris - the entrance to dauntless is behind us & also several stories down And before you ask yes it is the only way in, if your a scared we have no place for you here so you might as well leave now and head to the factionless

Candor - you can't make us do that

Six/Tris-(smirks) Candor I can do whatever I want I'm in charge around here

Eric (thinking)- god six looks sexy right now I don't think I've ever seen this side of her but damn it looks good on her (snaps out of it)

Eric - Whose first ? We don't have all day

Tris and Eric step back and watch them closely

Eric- (smirks) what about you amity I don't think I've ever seen one of you around here you wanna volunteer to go first?

Erudite girl- no way you shouldn't make her go

Amity : I'm not scared (Smirking)

(Jumps up on the ledge and looks down)

Tris- We don't have all day treehugger if your scared go join the faction-less

Amity- starts laughing and does a back flip down

Tris/Eric (smirking) - Wow well Let's go initiates! Are you really gonna let the treehugger show you up by jumping first

Tris- (smirks) How bout' you candor why don't you jump now

Candor-(pales) uhmm I'll pass

Tris/Six-(glares) That wasn't a question it was an order jump now !

Tris' Pov -

After they're done eric held me back for a second

Eric- Hey uhmm can I talk to you...

Tris- Sure whats up?

Eric - Well uhmm I just wanted to say you look really uhmm good today

I laughed I didn't actually think he was being serious so I rolled my eyes

Eric- (thinking) why is she laughing that was supposed to be a compliment I can't believe I've never really looked at her before I don't even think I could call her a stiff she looks HOT !

Tris- (thinking) maybe he did meant that?- race ya down nose (smirking)

Eric - really I didn't think stiffs were allowed to played games

Tris - (smirks) well it's a good thing I'm not a stiff then isn't it (winks)

(runs and jumps off the ledge )

Eric - I can't believe I let her beat me ! (Smirks) but at least she looked sexy doing it (jumps)

The dauntless born are already gone so we show the transfers around and then let them go telling them to meet us at 8


	2. The Kiss & The Tribal Tattoo

Tris' Pov

I couldn't get what Eric said out of my head I've never thought about him like that he's always been cruel and vindictive around me but then earlier when he was talking to me he seemed almost nervous and that was kind've cute and I'm not gonna lie he's cute (blushes) I shouldn't even be thinking like that he hung my best friend over the chasm he's never even seemed nice to me ever so why now? I was freaking out so I went to Tori's shop and talked for a little bit I got the dauntless and the abnegation manifesto linked together between my shoulder blades it looked really good I thanked Tori and paid my points I was about to walk out but Tori asked me if I could do a tattoo for her because she needed to leave early it wasn't a big deal so I said I would before she left she gave me the keys to lock up and told me to make sure I locked up before I left. I got really bored by myself so I sat and waited for Tori's appointment for about 20 minutes until he walked through the door I wasn't really paying attention to him because I was setting up all my tattoo equipment when I look up he's already laying on his stomach in the chair with his shirt off and god he looks good, he has really big muscles and he's really fit, I can't see his face but I know he's cute I blush a bit after I realize what I was thinking. I ask him what he wanted he just pointed at a picture of a tribal design that wraps around his shoulder and goes down his arm it looks pretty cool and I asked him about it but he didn't talk much just nodded I was almost done I just started shading everything in when he started talking to me asking me things about my life most people do the same thing so I didn't think anything of it just answered him I told him I was almost done and he said okay and just drifted back off I was getting really into the tattoo and started adding some of my own touches too it and I finally finished and told him I was done I immediately started cleaning everything so I could get home so I didn't see him get up and go to the mirror I finally finished and I noticed he was still checking out the tattoo it's been a while since I've done any work so I wanted to make sure he liked it I walked up and started to ask him but he spun around really fast and pressed his lips to mine so fast I didn't even register what happened his lips were soft and he smelt like pine needles and fire it was comforting and the kiss was amazing I started to feel this fire sensation deep in my stomach and I got lost into the kiss he ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance he bit down gently but it was enough to wake me up I pushed him back and looked up I was so shocked I couldn't even move I thought I was imagining things no way I just kissed Eric like that... I blinked a few times and sure enough he was still there I started screaming until he yelled at me to stop effectively cutting me off I went silent but I guess he could tell I wanted an explanation

Eric's Pov-  
I came in for my appointment with tori I noticed almost immediately that tris was there and tori wasn't, Tris was pretty good with a tattoo gun so I didn't question it I just took my shirt off and laid down until she asked me if I was ready I nodded and pointed to the picture of what I wanted and she got started it was so relaxing I almost fell asleep I figured I could get to know her a little better she didn't seem to know it was me so she answered without any hesitation I'm guessing people talk to her a lot while she's tattooing them I got to know her a bit then started to drift off again she should've been done by now I couldn't tell what she was doing so I didn't question it but right after she was done I got up to check it out and it was amazing I could tell she added some of herself into it and It made my heart leap into my throat I was looking at her in the mirror and I could see she was a little nervous like she was seeking my approval I don't know what it was but right at that moment I just wanted to kiss her I've never been one to be scared to do something but she made me super nervous without thinking I just turned around and pulled her into a kiss she tasted like strawberries and chocolate and she smelt like lavender with a hint of something else , she smelt like home I could've died happy right there. All of a sudden she pushed me away and started screaming I kept telling her to quite down but she wouldn't stop so I yelled an told her to shut up and I guess she finally figured out it was me cause it was like she went into shock she looked like she was waiting for me to say something but I was not gonna apologize so I just smiled and walked away

TrisEric-

Tris- (blushing hard) Wait! what was that you can't just kiss me !

Eric- Well I did (walks away)

Tris - uhhhhhh what just happened...


	3. Best Friends Advice

Eric's Pov - (Thinking)

I can't believe I kissed her what was I thinking she probably wouldn't ever even consider liking me cause I have to freaking pretend to be some mean cold hearted guy I wish I could show her the real me but I don't think she would ever give me a chance to..

Tris Pov- (Thinking)

OMG WHAT WAS THAT !

I can't believe he just kissed me and I liked it ! OMG what do I do ?! He's Eric I mean there's no way I can like him I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have a heart he's probably just trying to play some game, well no way buddy I'm not playing , unless that's all just an act ... Wait NO what am I thinking he's Eric there's no way just let it go tris it probably didn't even mean anything to him! OMG I HAVE TO SEE HIM TOMORROW ! Crap I'll just ask Christina what I should do ..

(Walks to Christina's apartment )

(Knocks)

Christina - What's up?

Tris- Hey I need to talk to you I'm freaking out right now !

Christina- Omg yeah come in let's talk

Tris- Eric kissed me and I think I liked it

Christina- WHAT! The Eric that hung me over the chasm eric ? The cold hearted mean asshole eric? How did this happen?

Tris- (pacing) Yes, Yes, and I have no idea I was just tattooing him for tori and after I finished he was looking at it with this weird expression that I couldn't read so I went to ask him if he liked it and he just turned around and kissed me and it was really amazing (blushing) I know that's crazy cause of who he is but there were like these amazing sparks going off and I felt so comfortable and safe and OMG why am I thinking like this Christina please say something I don't know what to do!

Christina- Well do you like him ?

Tris- I thought we just went over this I don't know he's Eric?

Christina- your avoiding the question

Tris- ... What if I do ? What happens then?

Christina- that's up to you, right now though you need to go back to your apartment and get some sleep .

Tris-(hugging) thanks for talking about this with me I know he's not your favorite person. goodnight see you tomorrow

Christina- Make sure you look hot tomorrow I'm sure Eric would appreciate it (Laughing) see you tomorrow.

Sorry this is so short guys I got really sick and I couldn't get on here to update I've got some awesome chapters coming y'all's way though so stay with me please


	4. Red Heels & A Kiss?

Beep... beep... beep beep...beep... beep

Tris-

Ugh stupid alarm!

Christina - hey sleepy head get up I brought you some clothes

Tris- how did you even get in here ughhh 5 more minutes ...

Christina - no get your ass up

Tris- ughhhhhh okay geez

Christina - come on I thought we agreed you needed to look good today for Eric

Tris- no you agreed We never discussed this

Christina - okay anyways I brought you this really cute flame print jumper with amazing red heels

come on hurry so I can do your makeup and fix that long ass hair

Tris- okay okay I'm coming

Christina - okay I'm gonna make you look like a dauntless goddess when I'm done with you everyone will be drooling at the sight of you!

Tris- I guess it's a good thing I'm not as shy as I was when I got her because I'm starting to think I'm not gonna like this little makeover, are you sure Eric will like it ?

Christina - yes you look amazing go get him ! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see my man

Tris- okay uhmm you sure this is alittle more than my usual outfits mans I'm training initiates is it really necessary to wear all this

Christina- yes your just training them and if worse comes to worse wear a leather jacket over top and your good to go

Tris- Alright I'll carry it with me just in case I need it I'm going see ya hun

Christina - bye babes tell me all the details later !

Tris&Eric

Tris- Hey handsome

Eric - whoahhhh you look ... Uhmm amazingly gorgeous

Tris- well thank you (blushing) so about that kiss ... What exactly did it mean ?

Eric - Stiff come on it was just a kiss your acting like it's a marriage proposal or something

Tris- I was just trying to make sure that a kiss was all it was its better not happen again !

Eric- (stepping closer to her) what if I want it to happen again?

Tris- uhhmmm... Well that's your problem not mine

Eric- (stepping closer) your telling me you didn't dress like that for me? See I know you did , just like I also know you loved that kiss and if I have anything to do with it , it will happen again..

Tris - Cocky much?

Eric - only when I know I'm right? (smirking)

Tris- okay so maybe I wants to look nice for you (Stepping closer) What exactly are you gonna do about it

Eric- Ha see I knew it and seeing as you told me I couldn't kiss you I'm not going to do anything

Tris- (Stepping closer) Well what if I changed my mind

Eric- Then I would most definitely kiss you right now (pressing his lips to hers)

Tris- Well that was nice (smiling slightly)


End file.
